A Second Chance
by TributeEverdeen
Summary: Harry wants another chance at life, without being burdened with the title of "The Chosen One" Harry/Sirius fic, Rated T. AU
1. Chapter 1

As I sit by the window, I find myself feeling sick of the same old things, when I have no right to. I've got an attentive girlfriend, two understanding best friends and a doting mother figure. But I still don't feel content. Instead, I feel rather ... _bored._ It's not like the past year hasn't been exciting. I've fought in the war, defeating the most powerful and dark wizard of all time. I'm an international hero, though I don't want to be. I have everything I need, and have the means to get anything I want. I rest my head against the cool glass of the window, an action that I've found to calm and soothe me over the years. As I feel my eyes getting heavy, I start to wonder. _What would life be like if I wasn't the chosen one?_ Before my eyelids snap shut, I think one last thing. _Take me back; give me a chance to be normal._  
I wake to the sound of chirping birds and start. I look around me frantically, wand drawn, looking for danger, when I realise I was never in danger. The night terrors have haunted me all my life, but the most recent ones have left me with the most mental scarring. I awaken every morning, seized by terror, looking for threats that were never there. I rub my eyes and shake my head, blinking blearily around me. I must have fallen asleep in the chair. I head out into the landing, to find the house filled with unfamiliar voices. I freeze where I stand, then slowly back into the wall. A sudden shrieking rings familiar in my head, and I recognise the shill voice of Sirius' mother. Someone must have woken her. I draw my wand and start to head down the stairs when I hear another voice I know. But this time, there's no explanation to how I can hear it. It's impossible. No, there it is again. One voice I could recognise among millions. _Sirius._ I continue my descent downstairs, slowly heading towards the kitchen. I stop, having an idea strike me. My hand enters my pocket, withdrawing my cloak, and I slip it on. Suddenly, footsteps approach, and I press myself against the wall once more, making it just in time for Regulus to pass. No, what? _Regulus is dead, Harry!_ My breathing quickened, I go down the steps into the kitchen, stopping dead at the scene I see before me. All the Black family, seated at the table. _Impossible! _I scream in my head. I spot a _Daily Prophet_ on the side of the table. I approach it carefully. I check the date; _28__th__ August, 1986. 1986!_ How? What am i doing in 1986?! I feel lightheaded and go outside the kitchen to steady my breathing.  
A second set of footsteps head my way and I run up the stairs, forgetting to be quiet. I stop at the top of the flight and see Sirius looking at me with great confusion. Well, not at me, straight through me. As he starts to climb the stairs, I nearly faint.  
_

I'm heading to the kitchen when I hear it. It's like the rustling James' cloak makes. _But James isn't here._ I approach the noise quietly, and then it's as if someone is running up the stairs, but no-one's there. I stand at the bottom of the stairs, listening, but there's nothing to be heard. I'm about to turn away when I hear someone sigh. My head snaps back towards the stairs, and I sprint up them, turning towards the bathroom, as I heard a door close. The sound came from behind me, so I turn to the door to my room. It's closed the opposite of how I left it this morning. I mutter a silencing charm on the landing and open the door. The room looks the same as it did when I left it; nothing's been taken. I hear the spell before I can block it. "Stupefy!" I hear a faint pop, and then I black out.

When I awaken, it's dusk. I look around me, searching for the attacker that I know won't be there, when my eyes fall on something round and shiny. _A snitch._ I sit up and grasp the shimmering golden ball, twirling it in the light. I stand and stretch, slipping the cool metallic sphere into my pocket, before heading downstairs. "You, boy, where have you been?" I'm bombarded with this as soon as I enter the lounge. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes as I respond to my lovely mother's patient question. "I was sleeping, Mother," She snarls at me, baring her stained yellow teeth. "Have you packed your trunk yet, Boy?" She demands of me, grimacing when I shake my head. "Your brother Regulus had his case packed two weeks ago!" She points at Reg, who looks extremely uncomfortable. We get along now, rather than fighting as we used to when we were children. I just shrug and leave the room, ignoring whatever insults she throws at me retreating back. I decide it best to pack my trunk, before I forget. Besides, the sooner I get it done, the sooner it'll feel 'til I go back to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year. I grin at the thought of seeing Moony and Prongs again. I'll have to tell them about the intruder and the snitch. James'll probably just laugh and say I've got a Quidditch playing ghost living in my attic. Moony'll have something more intelligent to say. Once I've finished packing, I flop down on the bed, ready for a proper sleep.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the super long wait, I've really got no excuse. But, here's a super long chapter to hopefully make up for the super long wait:3**

**~Chapter Two~**

I'm sitting in the Three Broomsticks with my head in my hands, and I've been like this for an hour, debating what the hell I should do. I decide to do what I normally do in situations like this. I reach for the pouch around my neck, which I've kept there since the war, and remove my first game winning snitch. But the snitch isn't there. _Shit. _I don't even know where the hell I had it last. It was the last thing I had to remind me of Dumbledore... _Dumbledore!_ I'd forgotten that Dumbledore was still alive. I stand up and drop a couple of Galleons onto the bar before leaving to pay for the Butterbeer that I hadn't even opened, then leave. It's a pleasant day, I suppose, it's bright, mild and breezy. Although I prefer misty, overcast and raining days to this, I guess I can appreciate it. It's as if the weather had read my mind, as one minute it's sunny and warm, then it's raining heavily and cold as ice. I grin and wander up towards Hogwarts. I open my arms and look towards the clouds, closing my eyes. I'm not sure why I love rain so, but I guess it has something to do with the end of the war. I was depressed and unsure as to why I should even carry on living, but I did. Then, one day, I stepped outside and the heaviest rain I'd ever experienced lashed upon me. Even today they still call it Thunder Thursday, and it's been almost a year and a half. It was as if the rain was washing away the pain and hurt of the war, replacing it with a feeling of freshness and relief. I've felt the same every time it's rained now. It's an amazing feeling. As I begin the ascent to the Winged Boars that stand tall and proud, I feel a sense of anxiety. What if Dumbledore doesn't know what to do? What if he decides I'm and sends me off the St Mungos? I shake myself and grin. This is _Dumbledore_ I'm thinking of. He'll believe me. I reach the impressive gates and raise my wand, about to speak, when the gates open. I walk inside and start up the path to the Entrance Hall. I open the door to find Dumbledore watching me with mild curiosity. "Welcome to Hogwarts. May I ask as to why you are here?" I nod and apologise. "Yes, but may I request that we speak somewhere more private?"  
"Of course. Please do follow me, _Harry."_ I gape at him. _How does he know me? _He seems not to notice my astonishment, or he ignores it. I stand meekly and follow him along the winding stone corridors of the place I used to call home, my feet almost instinctively tracing the paths of my childhood.  
_

I awaken to the sweet voice of my mother. Groaning, I hold my pillow over my face and ears, desperately clinging to the small draw of sleep. No such luck comes my way. I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning widely, and then I stretch my shoulders and arms. I pop my back and stand. My eyes drift over to my haphazardly packed trunk and I sigh. As I meander around my room, I throw the last of my things into the trunk and finish with a triumphant grin. I flop down onto my bed and pull out the snitch, gazing at it with interest. It looks the same as any other snitch, but it has slight differences that make it entirely unique. At a first glance, it appears wholly solid, but on closer inspection, it emits a faint bluish glow and looks almost see through. When it flies, it doesn't hover, it floats. I can't quite fathom it out. I stand up and start to get dressed, just as my mother screams at me to get my lazy backside down those stairs this instant or I'll regret it. I roll my eyes and cast a weightlessness charm on my trunk before dragging it down the stairs, revelling in the feeling of being of age. I leave my trunk in the passage and go into the kitchen. I grab a slice of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice, before sparing a glance at the drivel the Prophet has printed today; nothing of much interest, apart from the rumours that the minister is having an affair with the Muggle Prime Minister's secretary. I sigh, down my juice and go back into the passage to get my trunk. I Apperate to Kings Cross, and a grin graces my features when I imagine my mother's outrage when she finds out. Lifting my trunk onto one of the muggle trolleys, I notice a couple of Muggle girls watching me and giggling. I lazily smirk at them and one waves at me. I wave back, and then turn around, pretending to sort my things. It's barely thirty seconds when I hear then behind me. I turn around and let the smirk cross my features once more as they introduce themselves. They have some stupid Muggle names, Erin-Leigh and Sapphire-Diamond, or some crap like that. I think James would refer to them as "chavs", a word I've heard him use before when we were at his house and two Muggles walked past, clad in some noisy synthetic looking clothes. Once they've finished blabbering, I extend a hand and say "Sirius Black. Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." I wink and they just about melt. I can scarcely suppress a snort as I picture the utter fury and disgust that would display itself on my mother's face, should she ever discover I was flirting with Muggles. The girls smile at me and one takes my hand, the one that waved at me. Sapphire-Diamond, I think. She has long fingers and slender wrists, and her hands are soft. She's wearing denim shorts and a strange top that shows the majority of her olive coloured stomach, and she has a weird metal thing protruding from her navel. _Muggles are odd_. It's freezing, yet she's scarcely wearing any clothes. Not that I'm complaining of course. My obvious taking in of her body sends a blush up her neck and cheeks, and a scowl to place itself on the other face. I glance quickly at the clock. _10:30._ The girls notice and pout at me. "Do you have to leave?" The scowling girl asks. I smirk at them, and shake my head. "No, of course I don't have to leave you beautiful ladies just yet." They look fit to swoon. _This is too easy._ "I have at least 20 minutes to grab a coffee. Would you care to join me? They nod and grab the odd trunks they have, and pull a strange handle from the top of them. The pull them along the ground and I realise that the odd trunks have wheels. _I could use one of those_. We walk to a shop that sells coffee near Platforms 9 and 10. They make idle chit chat and send flirtatious glances towards me. I nod every now and again, and send suggestive glances towards Sapphire-Diamond. At 10:50, I stand and look apologetically at her. "I have to leave. Would you care to walk with me?" It's obvious that I'm directing the last part to one and not the other. She grins and nods, sending a look that clearly says _stay here_ to her friend before taking my outstretched hand. Once outside, she hugs me and tells me to call her whilst placing a napkin in my pocket. This, I know from experience, is her number. She tells me to call her and I promise I will, while my hands slip down her sides until they find her arse, and I grope her for a while until she tilts her head towards me. We have an intense snogging session until I pull away and tell her I have to leave. She pouts, but nods, and I kiss her again before walking off and getting my trunk. I wave and she blows a kiss. I make sure she has gone into the coffee shop before running through the barrier to get to Platform 9 ¾. I climb onto the train and walk to our usual compartment and grin. I open the door and plonk myself down next to James, who grins at my and claps me on the shoulder. "Hey, Padfoot! What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Moony looks over and smirks wryly at me. "More like _who's_ gotten you in such a good mood." I smirk back and point at Moony. "In one shot!" He raises a brow as if to say _go on then._ James voices his thoughts. "Yeah man. Who was it?" I lie back in my seat and look at them all. "You wanna know?" They all holler and pound me until I have my arms up, shielding my face. "All right! All right! You fuckwits!" at this they all raise their fists menacingly, but are grinning anyways. "It was a muggle girl. Name was... Um... Ah! Sapphire-Diamond." James snorts and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "chav". I elbow him in the ribs. "Git." We spend the next few hours of the train ride catching up and joking on, interrupted occasionally by a lovesick Fourth year or the like, staring through the window at me. James pulls the blind down and tells me to sort out my fanclub, making me snort. When we pull up, we're the first ones off the train. I wave at Hagrid, the gamekeeper and he waves back. The carriage ride back is uneventful. As we walk into the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore appears and take James off to one side. I wait, and soon we're sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the First years so we can begin the sorting. They arrive and we go from Appleby Jordan (_Hufflepuff!_) to Zwolinsky Adam (_Gryffindor!_) I stand, cheering, as the small, blond boy makes his way to the table, and immense look of relief on his face. As everyone sits, Dumbledore rises. "Welcome everyone! Before we start, I want to welcome a new member of Hogwarts, who will be moving into Seventh Year Gryffindors, Harry Potter!" He gestures to a tall boy, with jet black hair and shockingly green eyes, who stands to the left of Dumbledore, looking like he loathes the attention being drawn to him. My eyes stay glued to him, as I take him in. He looks familiar. Really familiar. Moony walks next to me after the feast and leans towards me. "Is it me, or does that Potter boy look just like James to you?" It's as if something has clicked in my head. He looks almost exactly like James, but he has jet black hair and green eyes. I nod, and then look around, my eyes landing on James. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. "Oi, Prongs. I think we've found your double." James looks at me, and shoves me slightly, before laughing and nodding. "Yeah, he's my cousin. Dumbledore pulled me aside before and explained it. Looks like we've got another roommate." I laugh and nod. I'm not bothered by that. If he's James' cousin, I'm going to try my best to make him feel at home. Plus, he doesn't look to be a bad guy.  
_

Ugh, I hate having people staring at me. I'm sitting next to a younger version of McGonagall, not eating the feast. Dumbledore listened attentively to my story, asking questions every now and then. He believed my wholly, and set about trying to help me. He sent an owl to James' parents, _my grandparents_, and asked them to cover for me. They immediately obliged, as they were good friends and believers in him .The story is that I am James's cousin, not his son, obviously. The next is that I've transferred from a private Wizarding school in Holland to partake in my seventh year of schooling, as my old school did not have that option. I will be rooming with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. I must not do anything that will alter the future, and Dumbledore will try and find a way to send me back. Until he can, I will act like a normal 17 year old wizard and will refrain from getting into trouble. I look up and find Sirius studying me, then he looks away and makes some comment to James, and they both throw their heads back and laugh. I feel a pang, as I realise that this is the first time I've seen him so happy, and that I'm going to have to act as if I haven't seen him die. And with James, and Remus, and Lily, and I'm going to have to act as if I don't hate Peter and don't want to kill him, and I realise just how hard the time here will be. I'm roused from my thoughts as everyone stands, and McGonagall taps me on the shoulder, and then gestures for me to leave. I stand and walk around the teachers table, making my way towards the swarm that is the students of Hogwarts. As I'm walking, my thoughts stray towards what I've left behind and the people there. Hermione will be fretting and worrying, when she calls round my house and finds that I'm not there. A familiar feeling of guilt lodges itself in my chest, the same one I carried round with me after the War, when I saw the faces of those who had lost and were grieving. It's the feeling I had every time I looked at my best friends, both of whom had lost, all because of me. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts of pain. As I do so, an idea occurs to me. I could stop Voldemort. I could stop the pain, the grief, the utter destruction of people and their families. I could stop the pain from crossing Ron's features when Fred got killed. Stop the torment that slowly ate at George after his other half, his win, was torn away from him, causing him to take his own life so they could wreak havoc in Heaven together. All of this flits through my mind before I crash into something solid. I look up into molten grey eyes that belong to God-Father to-be. I manage to murmur an apology before looking away and walking off to the Gryffindor Tower. A strong grasp catches my arm and I look around to see Sirius. "Sorry about walking into you. Me and James were going to get you and show you the way to the Tower. But it looks like you already know where it is..." He breaks off and lets go of my arm to rub his neck. I notice James standing next to him and nod in acknowledgement. He raises a hand in greeting, ten extends it towards me. "Hey, Harry. Nice to meet you. James," He points to himself. "Sirius," He points to Sirius, who is looking sheepish. He winces as James' elbow digs into him, and extends his hand. I shake it and manage to muster up a smile. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." I say at last, managing to remember my manners, something that Hermione installed in me. He looks me up and down, before doing the same to James. "You know, you'd think you were twins, not cousins. Definitely family." He nods, but adds, "Except the hair and eyes. The eyes look just like-" "Evans!" James hollers at a petite girl with coppery hair and green eyes. She scowls at him. "What do you want, Potter?" He beckons her over and she grudgingly obliges. "What?" Her eyes clock me, and she extends her hand. I take it and she introduces herself. "Hi. I'm Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you." She reminds me of my best friend and girlfriend, with a combination of Ginny's fierceness and Hermione's intellect. My grin this time is genuine, and I almost laugh. "Hey. I'm Harry Potter, James' cousin." She glances at James, scowls, then looks back at me and smiles. "Well, let's hope you're not as much as a pain in the arse as he is then." I do laugh this time, and she joins in, amusement dancing on her features. It's a lovely sound, and it causes a flashback of when I was a child to pop in my head. Lily is older, and she's sitting on a sofa with James, and they're both laughing. She's holding me, and I'm playing with James' wand. A slight shake of the head, and it's over. Lily, stops laughing and smiles again. "I'll see you in the Tower then. Bye!" She leaves and joins her friend, and they walk in the direction of the Tower. They nod and we walk together. Sirius looks at me. "Oh. I've remembered what I was saying before. Your eyes are just like Lily's. Almost exactly the same." I laugh and shrug. "Whatever you say." James looks put out, for reasons I'm not sure, but I make a vow to ask. We reach the portrait hole and are given the password (_Blibbery Snap_) and I step through. As I look around, I register that it's exactly the same as I remember. The warmth from the fire entices me closer and I sit in the chair that was my favourite. James goes straight upstairs, but Sirius sits next to me. I look at him, my brow creased. "Is he alright?" Sirius smirks, which I takes as a good sign. "Yeah, he's just being petty." At my questioning look, he continues. "James has a bit of a thing for Lily. He's jealous, 'cause he thinks that she likes you." I snort. "Well, he needn't worry. I have no intention of going after her. She's great and everything, but I think I'd rather just be her friend, than anything else." He nods wisely and I laugh. He looks at me confusedly and I laugh more. "You looked like such an old man!" I manage between gasps. Sirius joins me in hysterical laughter, probably because I look like an utter prick. We're clutching our side by the end, and tears are pouring down his face. He wipes them away and sighs. We grin at each other, then at Lily, who has flopped down between us. She cocks a brow, looking surprisingly like Snape, and that threatens to make me laugh again. "Do I even want to know what you two are laughing at?" We shake our heads simultaneously, and she nods. "Are you looking forward to classes?" She asks me. "Yeah, everything but Potions. I am terrible at potions." She looks at me, as if assessing me. "I do know someone who could tutor you if you so wish?" I nod and she looks pleased. "Do you know what you want to be after school?" "Yes. I wanted to be an auror, but certain events in my life have steered me well clear of that path." She cocks a questioning brow, but I ignore it. "I want to teach DADA." She looks impressed. "You want to be a teacher? That's impressive." I grin. "It's that or a Quidditch player." Her face falls. "Quidditch?" She yelps. "Yep. I've been offered a place on the English and Dutch teams already, but I turned both down so I could continue school." She seems somewhat mollified by this, and I consider myself safe. Sirius, however, is gaping at me. "England _and_ Holland? Why the hell did you say no?!" I shrug and he seems to sag. We spend the rest of the night talking and then we go to our separate dorms. I climb into my bed after changing into my pyjamas and snuggle down contentedly. Maybe my time here wouldn't be as bad as I originally thought.

**A/N Sorry for all of you who are disappointed that there hasn't been any real Harry/Sirius stuff, but I don't just jump into all of that crap instantly. Thunder Thursday actually happened to me, but when i stepped off the freaking bus, in a skirt.-_- I hope you've been satisfied with this extra long chapter! It's cause I love youXD Coming Next: Harry meets Snape, James and Lily (scream) , Remus talks to Sirius and I'm going to write my cat into this, he'll be appearing next chapter as a permanent character.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up first and look around my new room. I frown, thinking of my sleep. It was definitely the longest sleep I've had in a while, but it was missing something. I realise what in an instant. I need something, someone, to make the bed feel less empty. I get out of bed, thankful that it's Saturday, and start to get changed, and then I grab my jacket. As I head out the door, I notice some grey eyes watching me leave, and I wonder how long they've been open. My mind is still on the grey eyes as I walk through the stone corridors, my feet unconsciously taking me through all the shortcuts I know, until I end up at Dumbledore's office. Without the password. I mentally groan and start listing through all of the sweets I know, Muggle and Wizard, until I finally get it right (Liquorice Allsorts!) I step towards the door and my fist connects with the heavy wood. "Come in." I sigh with relief as I hear Dumbledore's voice; I thought he wouldn't be up yet. The doors magically open and I step through into the comforting and unchanged office. Dumbledore is in a midnight blue nightshirt patterned with stars and crescent moons and he sports a matching nightcap; Dumbledore appears to have style. "Ah, Harry. I presume you were welcomed warmly?" I nod, and he smiles, obviously pleased. "Good. Now, what can I do for you?" I sit up. "I would like to request permission to go to Diagon Alley so I may purchase a pet." He grins, and his eyes twinkle behind his half moon spectacles. "Of course you may go, Harry. Please leave whenever you are ready." I nod and stand. "Thank you, Sir." I leave, and once the door closes behind me, I punch the air. I hurry along to Gryffindor Tower, climb through the portrait hole and stop dead in my tracks. Sirius is standing at the bottom of the stairs, with dark grey Muggle sweat pants lung low on his hips. Nothing else. My eyes stray to his chest. It's like a freaking Greek God's. He yawns widely, and my eyes snap back up to his face. His hair is mussed up and standing on end, and he looks freaking gorgeous. Wait, gorgeous? I must be tired to have though t that. "Where're you going?" I shrug. "Nowhere, really. I'm just going to Diagon Alley to pick some things up. Why're you up this early?" He shrugs. "I don't know. I just woke up. I came down here to see if you were here, because you weren't in bed." He coughs. "Your bed." I laugh. "Need some company?" He looks surprised as he speaks, and I smile and nod. "Yeah, sure. But you might want to put a shirt on." He grins awkwardly and runs upstairs, reappearing moments later with a muggle t-shirt with the logo of a muggle band (I think it was the Beatles) on the front, some shoes, and a jacket. He puts them all on, then looks at me. "What we getting then?" I smirk at him. "It's a surprise. Come on." I gesture towards the door, and we leave together, talking about Quidditch. "I still can't believe that you turned down two offers to play professional Quidditch." He shakes his head disbelievingly. I snort "Are you kidding? They offered me the places when I was in fifth year. It was too much to handle. I'd be me, fifteen year old Harry Potter on a team with twenty-thirty year olds. I probably only got offered the place 'cause of what comes with my name." I stop there, realising I'm rantling. He looks at me, confused. I hope he ignores it, and thankfully, he does. We carry on walking through the school until we've arrived at the Entrance Hall. One look outside cause a grin to tug at my lips. It's raining again. I turn to look at Sirius, who is grimacing and swearing loudly. I laugh at him, and then calmly stroll through the doors and into the heavy downpour. I'm almost at the lake when I look back to see Sirius still standing in the Entrance Hall, fretting over his hair like a fourth-year girl. I snort. "Sirius! You planning on coming outside, or is the rain too much?" His features set and he walks determinedly into the rain. When he gets close enough, I can see the horror in his eyes, at the state his hair is in. I quirk a brow and smirk, and start walking towards the gates, listening to the squelch on the mud beneath my Converse. Sirius catches up and we walk together, until we're outside the gates and are nearing Hogsmeade. I look at him. "Can you - ?" He nods. "Yeah." I nod, and then draw my wand. "Meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron." I Disapperate, going through the familiar and still unpleasant feeling of being compressed and released, then rub my eyes as I reappear outside the Leaky. Sirius pops beside me and blinks around before conjuring a pair of sunglasses. It's extremely sunny here, and our rain soaked hair quickly dries off in the time we spend dawdling by shop windows, looking in on everything until I pull Sirius towards the Owl Emporium. As we walk inside, we're assaulted by many different smells, noises and sights. There isn't anyone waiting at the till, so we walk towards it, and are greeted by a stout, fuzzy looking wizard in turquoise robes. "Hello, what may I do for you today?" I gesture towards the cats and toads. "I want to purchase a pet for school. Preferably a cat." He nods and bustles out from behind the counter and heads towards the section of the shop I pointed to. "We've just got a littler of half kneazles in. Have a look and play with the kittens, and pick one. I'll be in the back if you need me." He rushes to the back room, leaving just me and Sirius on the shop floor. I look towards the cage of kittens and my eyes are drawn to the tiny black and white kitten with startlingly green eyes; almost the exact shade of green and mine. I look at it, and it looks straight back at me, head cocked to one side. I smile and it approaches me, nudging the bars of the cage with its head. I reach inside and pick it- him- up. He starts purring as I rub the spot between his eyes with my middle finger. I look at Sirius, who is coddling a tiny tortoiseshell thing, which is mewling at him. "I think I've found mine." I shoot him a questioning glance. "And I believe you've found yours?" He grins at me. "I guess so." We both carry our new kittens to the counter, plopping them down on the surface, before calling out to the fuzzy wizard. He returns and smiles at us. "Found everything? All right then, three galleons each, and I'll go get the carry boxes." I stroke the kitten nudging at my hand- Sirius'- and fish some money out of my pockets. Soon, we've payed and are heading back towards the Leaky. "How're we getting back?" I look at him as if shocked. "Floo, duh." He rolls his eyes, but grins. I laugh and we continue our walk, the silence only punctuated by the mewing of the kittens and the bustle of early morning shoppers. We enter the Leaky, heading towards the fire place. "We can Floo to Dumbledore's office. You go first." Sirius nods and steps into the flames, saying "Dumbledore's Office as he drops the powder into the fire, disappearing with a whoosh. I follow, and manage to walk out of the Floo, not tumble out, thank god. Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk, eyes twinkling, as usual. "I presume you've gotten what you wanted?" We nod. "May I meet them?" We take out kittens out of their carriers, plopping them down once more on his desk. They mew and trot around, unsure of where they are. Dumbledore coddles them for a while, then we pick up our kittens, say our goodbyes and depart. I turn to look at Sirius and he grins. "You know what you're calling yours, yet?" I shrug. "You?" He nods, taking me by surprise. "Ruby." I nod and smile, she does look like a Ruby. We enter the common room, which is still empty. I sit in my favourite chair, with Sirius plonking down next to me. I take my kitten out of its carrier, and place it on my lap. He starts purring and curls up, looking straight at me, then mews. I grin lazily and scratch him behind his ears. "Luke," I say. The kitten looks up at me and mews again. I laugh. "Looks like you've got a name, Luke." He closes his eyes and stretches out languidly across my lap, purring. Sirius and I stay on the couch for a couple more hours, arguing over Quidditch, laughing and just comparing our lives. It nearing eleven when James and Remus come down from the dorms, looking ruffled and tired. They sit across from us, and rub their eyes. It takes about five minutes until they notice the tiny balls of fur in our laps. Remus grins. "And who are they?" We laugh and explain, while Ruby and Luke trek across the small table between us to investigate the new company. The leap, somewhat clumsily, onto the couch and sniff at James first, and then clamber up on Remus' lap, decidedly more interested in him, leaving James looking put-out. He uses one hand to stroke the two, and they roll over before batting at his hand and arm. I pick Luke up and take him upstairs, explaining that he needs to get used to the room. I enter the dorm to find it completely empty; no sign of Peter. I shrug and put Luke on the bed. I transform into my animagus form, then I leap nimbly onto the bed and sniff Luke. My cub. I slink about, my feline form highly agile and sleek. Curling up next to Luke, I close my eyes, rubbing my head on his small back before falling asleep. I'm awoken later by Remus entering the room. I hear his slight gasp of surprise, and his footsteps approaching. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." I can almost hear the smirk in his voice. I turn to face him, then stand and stretch before leaping off the bed and returning to my normal form. I smile awkwardly at him and rub the back of my neck. "Don't tell anyone?" He grins and nods. "Looks like you'll fit in quite nicely here." I know what he's talking about , obviously, but I feign a look of confusion anyways. He only laughs. "I'd ask those two downstairs." I nod, then head down to the common room. James and Sirius are on the couch, and I sit down across from them. They look up at me. "Um, Remus caught me doing something upstairs, and he told me to ask you...?" They share a look then burst out laughing. "Do you mean-?" "No! I'm an animagus." They look at each other again, then smirk almost simultaneously. "Ah, Prongsy, it seems another has joined our League." "So it does, Mr. Padfoot. Shall we invoke him?" They laugh and grin at me. "What are you, then, Harry?" Sirius leans closer to me. I smile. "A cat. You?" He smirks. "A dog. James is a stag." I chuckle. "Can I see?" They nod and laugh. And it's decided in one word. "Tonight."

**A/N; Hey! I'm splitting this chapter in half, since it's kinda long and I'm writing this late. Luke is my cat, so there you go:3 I'll update soon so don't hate me! This was all in Harry's POV, so then next one'll be all Sirius. The Snape/Harry meeting will be in Five, I didn't plan on writing this as long as it was. Again, sorry for the lack of Harry/Sirius, but I will be building it soon!**


End file.
